Child Of Water
by 4supernaturalgirl
Summary: I use to want to believe that I was born from a mermaid...and that someday that mermaid would come and save me...save me from the mettle cage I was forced to live in. But thats just a dream...and I'm to old for dreams... maybe IggyOC
1. Screams to be silenced

**A/N: **I'm not really to sure what to say...Um...I guess enjoy my first chapter, the second one will be up soon since I've already written it...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my three characters.

* * *

I steadied my breathing, a shiver went down my spine, and the breathing from the next cell kept making me remember that I was alive I wasn't bleeding but pain still flew threw my body.

Mettle cages where new but they where still uncomfortable, especially since the floor opened up under me dropping me onto a hard cement floor, that fall usually knocked the air out of me.

My fingers curled over the mettle holding me in. I knew this cage well, five years of my life had been wasted in cages.

Hundreds of times I've nearly escaped, came so close to seeing if the words spoken about the sun where true…just to have it taken from me at the last second.

I wanted to see flowers, not in a drawing or on tape the horrid white coats force us to watch, but I actually wanted to pick a flower and hold it in my hand. I wanted to see if a rose really had thorns. But so far I've been unsuccessful in doing any of those things.

Slamming my foot against the bar I screamed angrily "WHY?!" instantly I regretted hitting my foot, pain screamed up and down my leg making me curse angrily.

"Calm down" Halo said reaching throw the bars trying to touch my arm, she had a knack for calming nerves when she touched you. I pushed my fingers out and are skin brushed; I felt calmness rush over me.

"Breath" Pink offered I glanced at her, her cage was right above a shallow pool; she had a brown blanket tightly wrapped around my sister's small body. The seven year old was halve the time more calm then me heck even Halo my twin sister was calmer then me.

Halo swears that she's older then me, and I believe her.

Pink looked so small in her cage, her broken spirits that use to sore when ever she was around us was so closed up that it shocked me.

"We'll be fourteen tomorrow" I said sadly.

"And what's there to celebrate?" Halo asked sharply "nothing good ever came out of these years spent in cages…I don't even know if these work anymore" she jabbed a finger indicating her gray wings.

"Of course they work" Pink said softly "I just wish I could fly again" she closed her eyes, "I wish I could see the moon again" a single tear dripped down her pale cheek.

"I do to…I do to" I said my voice breaking. I was sure that I was going to start sobbing.

Halo took in a deep breath; her cage was only four inches higher then mine.

That's when the music came on, both me and Halo groaned, this was very depressing slow music, a deep very quite mans voice started rehearsing depressing songs of deep love that is ripped apart when the other dies.

Pink cursed softly, I didn't care if she cursed it was something we did quite often "do they have to play this crap?" she asked.

I sighed "I think it's a test to see how well we are under stress" I grumbled.

Halo and Pink rolled there eyes, "Umm-hmm" they said together "and you would know"

I pulled my blankets around my body tightly lying curled up in my mettle cage.

And then hard rock started blasting so loud that it nearly burst my ear drums.

"OWE!" Halo screamed. But even at my loudest I could barely hear myself.

"THEY BETTER TURN THIS STUFF OFF IF THEY WANT US TO HEAR IN THE MORNING!!!!" I screamed back.

"YEAH!" Pink replied.

----

Somehow I managed to fall asleep that night. And to my relief when I woke up my sisters where still in their cages.

I don't know what I expected, everyday when I woke up and looked at their cages, it was just such a habit to look at their cages and see that their still present, through it all, through the pain, emotional downs and ups my sisters where always there supporting each other in different ways.

It would make any mothers heart swell to know that her daughters are so good to each other, but we had no mother, so her heart would not swell.

"Understand this" a loud growl said from the gritted door that didn't quite keep out the sound "You're stupid actions could have very well coast you your life"

I smiled inwardly, the eraser I'd beat the crud out of last night was getting reprimanded for defending himself, and I tenderly touched my shoulder that had been crudely bandaged.

Halo gave me a sharp glare I tried my best to ignore the glare but I failed, so I consented and shrugged innocently.

Pink shrunk to the back of her cage closing her eyes, she was trying to fall asleep, I wanted to go back to sleep also but I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to fall asleep.

"Listen children" a deep evil voice said calmly, his voice was coming from the hidden speakers basically built into the walls.

"Go away" I growled.

"Coral" the voice said sharply "I wouldn't want you to get hurt" _of course he wouldn't_ I thought bitterly.

"What do you want?" Halo asked sharply.

"We would like you to fly for three very important people" the man replied.

Pink opened her eyes watching as three erasers walked in leading a white coat holding three bags containing clothes.

Then are cages opened from the bottom dropping us to the floor, I held onto the side of my cage catching myself before I got the air knocked out of me, then I released and dropped to the ground.

My shoes where so ripped and tattered it was amazing that they even kept me from touching the cold cement floor.

I walked over to the white coat that seemed unconcerned with the fact that she was giving us clothes. She handed me a bag, with a brush rubber band and soap, all sorts off soap, soap for my face, hair, and body each smelling like mangos.

She then led us down a hallway and into a perfectly white room with showers.

She then produced a small bag with are tooth brushes and tooth-paste.

She turned on her heels leaving the room and locking the door behind her. We dropped are clothes and quickly jumped into the shower, the water was hot and very relaxing.

Then the male voice started again "If you do well we will give you new rooms"

"You mean cages?" Pink called.

"We don't like to consider them cages" the voice said edgily.

I laughed rolling my eyes, when I finished my shower I felt amazing being so clean, I jumped out of my shower putting on my new underwear and bra.

They felt amazing next to my skin.

Then me and Halo put lotion on are faces and body.

I pulled out a cute red shirt with the word Vader written in black letters across the chest of the black shirt.

It had slits in the back so I could put out my beautiful blue tinted with dark blue wings.

I then pulled on the dark blue jeans, white socks, and gray sneakers.

I pulled the brush threw my tangled black curly hair, I looked in the mirror, I was skinny but not to skinny, my glorious blue eyes popping out next to my black hair.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and then I brushed my teeth.

They where white and even, years of dental work with insane dentists and orthodontists.

Pink walked over to the sink grabbing a pink toothbrush loading the tooth-paste on. She looked adorable, her blonde hair braided into two braids, a pink shirt with a bunny on it also with slits on the back, she had jeans on with pink sneakers.

Okay that went a bit over board with the pink, even her rubber bands in her hair where pink.

She looked up at me green eyes twinkling in the light.

"You look adorable" I said tapping her still damp head, she smelled like bananas.

Then Halo came out she was dressed in jeans with a blue shirt that almost matched her blue eyes, her shirt said blood across the chest the words looked like they it was dripping blood. I wondered why I didn't have clothes on that matched my name like Pink. She had white sneakers on.

I closed my eyes a dim headache coming on, I took a sharp intake of breath then the headache disappeared as it usually did.

"You alright?" Halo asked touching my hand, which was turning white from clutching the white sink so tightly, I slowly nodded.

"Yeah" I said loosening my jaw, I stood up straight walking over to a tan bench with out a back, I sat down slouching automatically "How long do you suppose they will keep us in here?" I asked.

Pink and Halo both shrugged "Why do you think they locked us in?" Pink asked.

"I donno" I mumbled whipping my eyes, I yawned before lying down on the bench, I curled up closing my eyes

* * *

R&R! Please!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE! Do you think Coral's to dark? To disturbing? 


	2. Once flying

**A/N: **So...this is my next chapter obviosly...sssssooooo...please read and review!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you.

* * *

I don't know how long it took them to remember us, but when the door finally clicked open all three off us jumped to are feet, strangely enough are hair never so much as moved.

I stretched, studying the white coat who was holding the door open "And I thought you people would let me get a whole hour of sleep" I grumbled.

"Come along children" I flinched at the white coat calling us all children.

"One child, two teens" Halo growled showing two fingers to underline her point.

"Hurry" the white coat said, ignoring Halos comment.

I stood up walking towards him, he stepped back afraid of the mutant freak. I closed my eyes showing the frustration "You not gonna stick those stupid handcuffs on us?" I asked "Or have you guys finally figured out that they only serve as a useful weapon?"

The white coats jaw clenched "Go ahead throw a punch" Halo prompted.

"Loose your job, and probably your entire future in science" Pink said rolling her eyes at the word science.

The white coat took in a deep breath "Come along children" he said opening his arms and gesturing down the hall.

We were herded out of the evil white building, with hoods on are heads.

When we reached the door the hoods were yanked off are heads, we saw the door to freedom "Don't get smart with us" the white coat growled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Then why are you schooling us? If you clearly don't want us to get smart" I asked, Pink chuckled, and Halo and I gave each other high fives I smiled smartly.

He threw the doors open ten erasers holding guns where stationed around the small clearing, there was a cement dig out which two men sat in along with a woman, about twenty white coats where present, are white coat brought us into the dig out.

"Lady's and gentlemen" the white coat said smiling widely "may I introduce you to Coral subject one" I stood up tall straightening my back, the white coat indicated me.

"Go to hell" I growled, a slight look of distress flashed over all their faces.

"She's going threw puberty" the white coat said in a hushed voice as if we wouldn't all hear, some people chuckled nodding there head knowingly. I wanted to kill them all, I didn't care who they were they disserved to die.

"Halo subject two" the white coat said gesturing to Halo, a small smile came across her face, she gave them the bird behind her back so none of them could see she, then bowed lowly I could barely keep myself from bursting into laughter.

"And Pink subject three" he touched Pinks shoulder as if he knew her all her life.

"Why don't you have dog boys out there shoot me now?" she asked sharply "at least then it would be a quick death"

I chuckled.

"Of course-" the white coat said ignoring Pinks remark "-these are only the successful subjects…unfortunately about fourteen subjects died before these three came along" to my horror everyone nodded seeming to give us more respect, they didn't care that those 'subjects' where humans just like them.

"And of course you would like to see them fly" the white coat stepped up the stairs but we stayed right where we where "Come along children"

Pink and Halo turned and started walking up the stairs but I stayed where I was, a stupid look scrolled across my face "Coral" the white coat said sharply.

"I'm sorry?" I asked turning towards him "I thought you didn't want me to get smart" there was complete silence threw the dig out except for Pink, Halo, and myself laughing brightly.

I jumped up the stairs.

I unfurled my wings watching as Pink jerked out her beautiful pink wings, "alright" she said thoughtfully "three running steps then jump" she gave a curt nod.

"Alright children ready?" the white coat asked calmly.

"Oh yes mister where going to do you real proud" I said in a stupid voice, the white coat didn't even react.

"Pink you first" the white coat said nodding eagerly, Pink started running backward her wings jerking out, she then fell to the ground.

"Sorry" she said dumbly "I thought it worked better backward" I forced away a smile, Pink then ran forward her wings going out, she jumped into the air pounding heavily.

"Halo your next" the white coat said calmly, Halo ran sideways doing a round-off then jumping into the air her lovely gray wings snapping out, there was clapping from the dig out.

"Coral" the white coat said giving me a wide smile, I started walking then tripped, I then stood back up and purposely tripped over my feet a second time.

I then started running I jumped into the air beating my wings steadily I flipped over like a jet rolling near to the ground, I stuck my tongue out at the eraser below me "na, na you cant get me" I teased "Can't have any chicken today"

The eraser growled angrily snapping at me.

I rolled my eyes flying gracefully above the dig out, we started circling around staring in amazement at the sun, it was truly beautiful out here, and the grass was so beautiful.

"Alright children! You can come down now" the white coat said his voice enhanced by some new devise.

"NO I DON'T THINK SO!" Halo yelled back.  
"We like it up here" Pink grumbled.

I laughed.

"Come down now" I rolled my eyes dropping down sharply.

I touched the ground running a few steps before coming to a stop in front of the white coat "we do well?" I asked faking excited.

"Yes I believe you did" he turned and looked around "Ah! You three escort the children to there new rooms"

The erasers growled grabbing are arms sharply "Some day you'll be dog food"

"Till then" Pink said happily "You have to endure us correct?" she trying for excited but failing.

"Yes" all three erasers growled at once.

When we reached a new room, the doors thrown open forcing us in, at first I couldn't see anything thanks to the hood, then they forced us threw another door.

Then they took off the hoods revealing a bird cage, I'm very serious, a huge birdcage with ladders connecting everything. There where four levels one for each off us, my level was the very top every thing had rugs; there was a toilet that was screened in for privacy on the forth level.

Basically if was an over sized birdcage, my bed was white matching everything else except the gold thick bars that caged us in.

"Great" Pink said not sounding thankful at all "They finally understand the fact that where birds"

"Pink" Halo exclaimed, then she walked over to me bending in heavily, her chin touched my shoulder "We can start flying again" she whispered.

I looked up at where the 'bathroom' was then nodded slowly we could fly in circles but we could still get are wings stronger, and much more prepared for a long flight.

"I don't know" I said touching my chin thoughtfully "Do you think she'll mind?" I asked Halo shook her head.

"I don't know" she answered before climbing up the first ladder Pink already had a bed picked out on that level, she was sitting on the edge watching us thoughtfully.

"I don't want to be so far away from you guys" she said I smiled climbed up the white ladder.

"Alright then we'll just have to move your bed up to Halo's level" I said "pick that side up" I said gently, Pink grabbed the barely heavier then a cot, bed.

Somehow we managed to get Pinks bed onto Halo huge landing, and then my bed down onto the landing, are beds where pushed up against each others.

* * *

That night I snuggled under my blankets holding Pink and Halo's hands, each mumbled their good nights.

If someone had said in that second that I really didn't love my sister they would have to be crazy. Slowly Pink started to glow casting lovely shadows across the walls.

My eyelids closed and I fell asleep as content as any mutant freek kept in a cage could be...after all I had my sisters what else did I need?

* * *

Okay…what did you think? I can't continue unless you tell me if it's a total failure. And here's the thing with there 'new' cage, it basically looks like Tweedy birds gold cage, except WAY BIGGER! Soooo….I'll put the next chapter up soon...if I want to LOL ya...I will put it up:)


	3. Six

**A/N: **Well, well, well looks like I'm finally back with my third chapter sorry its taken me FOREVER!!! I love this story but I'm a little swamped with school and other stories...so I hope this chapter is pretty good I think it turned out better then what I thougt it would. I did the better part of this chapter in one day so sorry if I messed up on my grammer.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you.

* * *

Nobody told us that we had to be rebellious or that what the white coats did to us was wrong. We just always knew. Knew that there was something beyond the four walls that kept us prisoner.

Knew that what they told us wasn't true. We were never lucky...we never got the chances to fly away unless we wanted to die.

I would die to give them what they most wanted, freedom.

I shot up in bed gasping for breath, my skin was slick from sweat. I couldn't remember my dream but my heart hammering in my chest told me all I needed to know. I took a deep breath then let it out trying to calm myself down...it didn't work.

I slipped out of bed glancing at my sisters they where dead asleep, it was rare that we ever slept so heavily. Pink's face distorted into an angry grimace then turned back into the peaceful slight smile.

My foot came down on air and with the fleeting thought of: _oh crap_ I fell about ten feet slamming into the very hard cement floor. For a second the world spun. Slowly I pushed myself up to stare in complete confusion at the body's of two young men.

I touched my head when it throbbed dully before crawling over to the two boys. I was about ready to touch a dark haired boy when he suddenly rolled over groaning. His eyes fluttered open to see me leaning over him. Before I could react his hand had flew out smashing me so hard in the cheek that I reeled backwards cursing loudly.

He then literally jumped to his feet and marched over to me. I stared up at the ceiling probably with a dazed expression on my face. To many hits to the head for one day. He leaned down slightly and I flipped around kicking him harshly on the back of his knee. He pitched forward his stomach slamming across my waist.

"Coral?" Halo called "were the heck are you?" his hand was covering my mouth in a second.

I opened my mouth and bit him as hard as I possibly could. His mouth opened in a silent cry of pain but he pulled his hand back "Stop!" I screeched "Just stop for-"

"Who are you?" Halo growled flipping off the landing and landing on the floor in a cat like pose, she kicked the boy square in the jaw flinging him backward.

I rolled onto my knees and ran over to the boy pinning his arms to the ground with my knees. His deep brown eyes glared up at me. I took in a deep breath and shook my head.

"Now" I stated calmly "who are you?"

I glanced over at Halo to see her leaning over the other boy. She nudged him with her foot. The boy moaned but did nothing. But that was enough to make Halo pin him to the ground also.

"My name is Fang" he growled between clenched teeth.

"Now was that so-" I was rudely cut off by someone's fist connecting with my back. I coughed then pushed myself to my feet turning around and staring in confusion at yet another boy, he was tall, and skinny with fly away blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He grinned at me his eyes flashing to someone behind me.

I caught movement on the landing and smiled. Pink jumped off and landed on the boys back who fell to the ground startled by the sudden weight.

I then flipped around I hoped that my foot would hit his stomach instead he caught my foot and flipped me over. He was rather strong.

The next thing I new an unbearable shock flew threw my body. Surprisingly each one of the living creatures in the are cage screamed. I forced myself to open my eyes and look around. What looked like electricity was flying threw the entire room. My body quivered when the electricity finally stopped.

There was a ringing in my ear then someone spoke "stop fight" the male voice echoed off the walls. I fell to my knees panting and clutching my stomach.

I'd felt the same charge plenty of times in are old cage when we'd made then shake a little. They always enjoyed causing the experiments pain. And for that reason I hated them even more.

The fact that they watched us grow up and had still enjoyed hurting us was perhaps more disgusting then showing us off to other white coats. They were proud of the fact that they managed to create creatures like us. We are unfortunately the first of are kind, each one of us have different genes. But we're still sisters no one can tell us differently.

I looked around the cage just to make sure that no one was on the verge of killing someone else.

But we were still unwilling to even look at each other. I walked toward the ladder and pulled myself up, knowing that Pink and Halo would follow me, they always did.

My head was throbbing by the time I finally reached are bed. I closed my eyes and let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. A warm hand gently stroked my forehead. A calmness swept over my body.

"I think we surprised them more then they surprised use" Pinks voice was amazingly calm and grownup.

I flipped over and looked up into Pinks green eyes, I had never been able to be hard around my sisters. But to the outside world the three of us looked cold and forbidding. The way the white coats wanted us. Sometimes I wondered if the coldness was the only thing that kept us alive. Kept us interesting to the white coats.

The tests came around every so often. But now they were more interested in are mental abilities then are physical.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Halo asked looking down at me with curiosity.

"A few years ago the white coats made me watch a bunch of karate tapes then tested me on my ability to copy them...I guess I did pretty well because they only made me do it nine times" we all fell silent each of us probably wondering what the next test would be, and praying that it wouldn't be something to harsh.

A ringing filled are cage. I all but fell out of the bed trying to scramble to my feet. Pink remained glued to the bed her eyes widened by the sudden alarm. Halo and I both looked at each other standing with are legs apart like we were about ready to pounce on someone.

From below us the three boys glanced up at us before crowding under the first landing, I heard a couple clinks when they finally came to the cold mettle of are cage.

The white doors were thrown open, seven grizzly Erasers crowded around the entrance throwing open the mettle doors and walking in, they had a way of looking boastful and dangerous at the same time.

"Come with us" they waved there machine guns at us gesturing towards the door. I hesitated for a moment before letting myself fall over the edge and landing as gracefully as I could on the hard cement floor.

The boys stayed a distance away from us. When I finally came close enough to the first of the erasers he took no time in grabbing me and forcefully jerking me out into the disturbingly white hallway. I was use to the white walls by now but they still made me flinch slightly.

Halo, Pink and I barely resisted when the erasers but handcuffs on us. There were about twenty of them in the hallway and only six of us. If we even tried to struggled they would kill us with ease.

Fang and the two other boys took about four erasers each to finally get there hands into cuffs.

We were flocked down a hallway taking a turn to the right, then threw double doors. Then we were split into groups of two, and pushed into separate rooms all.

I was put with a pale, strawberry blonde. He didn't seem to be able to see me. Something about him seemed a little off. He was at least a foot taller then me. Two erasers stood at each corner off the room. The rooms floor was covered with blue matting, it was a small room with only two treadmills in the middle facing towards us.

We stood there waiting for instructions when finally seven white coats walked into the room and fell into tan plastic chairs. They looked the two of us over almost hesitant to take us in.

"The girl is the stronger one" someone whispered, they obviously didn't know that my hearing was almost as good as a dogs "the boy is blind" I flashed a look at the boy who looked completely unaffected.

"Alright then" one of the white coats said standing up and giving the other white coats an eager smile, it was obvious that this was his doing "let us begin"

And with that one of the erasers jumped forward and pushed us towards the treadmills are handcuffs were taken off leaving red welts in my wrists.

Once they'd strapped heart monitors onto us they started us at a moderate run.

After about forty five minutes at that speed they made the two of us run as fast as we could, I don't know how fast that was exactly but they continued to force he speed up until I was struggling to keep up.

Two hours latter I was covered in sweat, I could barely keep myself standing up let alone keep up with the pace. I hadn't had anything to drink. I managed to glance over at the boy. His face was screwed up in an expression of pain.

"Alright you can stop" someone finally said the treadmill gradually stopped. I looked over at the white coat that had spoken "I'm impressed..." he trailed off catching my gaze, he gave me a smile I didn't return it. The fact that he'd even noticed me left me stunned "but I still want to see there mutations in action"

Once the heart monitors were pulled off I fall onto the blue mats. Eagerly drinking as much water as they'd let me.

"You can take them back now" the man who had orchestrated this test said addressing the erasers in the room.

I gathered myself and stood up before the erasers could get there hands under my arm and drag me to my feet. I glanced over at the boy who was already standing. The handcuffs were forced back on and we were pushed out of the room back into the hallway.

The boy and I walked back to the room halve the time basically leaning against the other both of us refusing to fall over. My legs felt like rubber, I'd run like that before, but never so long.

After the Erasers left us in are cage we both fell to the floor. I finally aloud myself to shake slightly.

To my surprise the blind boy fingers gently brushed my hand. I nearly pulled back but I caught myself. He was probably simply trying to find something to hold onto. Something to get his bearings with.

Before I new what I was doing I'd pushed myself over to him grabbing his hand "What's your name?" my voice wavered slightly, I was hesitating and he seemed to hear that.

"Iggy" he replied, his sightless eyes were almost more beautiful then Pinks. In a strange way they seemed to have seen to much "yours?"

"Coral"

"You have a nice voice" Iggy said, he caught me off guard, he was complimenting me, I'd never been complimented on my voice or really anything about myself besides my mental and physical ability's.

"You to" was the only thing I could come up with for a reply.

----

Sorry its taken me so very long to finish this chapter. I seemed to of had writers block, and I got distracted with all my other story's so if I'm taking to long just tell me in a review or a personal message. Speaking of reviews... R&R peoples!!!


End file.
